


WILD

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Emotions, Drabble, Feelings and shit, Fluff, M/M, blue neighborhood series, kind of angst????, not really - Freeform, post 6b, wild omega no pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leave this blue neighbourhoodNever knew loving could hurt this good, ohAnd it drives me WILD'Cause when you look like thatI've never ever wanted to be so bad, ohIt drives me WILD--Theo and Liam have a very complicated relationship, if you can even call it that.Troye Sivan - WILD





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbar/gifts).



> troye's blue neighborhood album is so good and tbh its such a thiam mood
> 
> this series is also written for the talented @ dunbar because they are so kind and i adore their works and comments ffjsjdkak
> 
> each fic can be read in sequence or as a standalone

Liam was on fire. Like, so on fire, Parrish would be jealous. He had been bitten, clawed, pushed and shoved enough to make an MMA fight look like a golf tournament.

Theo, on the other hand, was calm and collected. The growling omega stayed a good few feet away from the chimera, all claws and all anger.

He looked maybe 15, ripped shirt and shorts, clearly not bound to a pack, and most definitely not in control of his shifts. Liam thought about how lucky he was to have Scott. 

Theo raised his hands, lowering himself to the ground. The omega cautiously sauntered his way to Theo, catching his scent in the air. Liam stood by, tense and unsure.

"You're afraid." Theo said, voice full of authority but still soft enough to convey concern. 

The omega had fallen to Theo's knees, snarling and clutching at his head. Theo simply and gently placed the pointed ear inbetween his fingers and rubbed softly. The omega almost purred and Theo continued. Liam was completely dumbfounded and sheerly impressed. 

"If you stay afraid, you'll hurt someone. Like family, do you have a family?" The omega whimpered. 

"Yeah, what if you hurt them?" Theo might've turned over his moral compass, but his ability to manipulate and get inside people's heads never left. It was part of what made him so endearing. Especially to Liam.

Slowly, claws and fangs dissapeared leaving behind a crying and shaking younger boy. Theo ran a comforting hand through his hair as Liam approached to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"We can take you somewhere safe for the night. Until morning." Liam softly spoke. The boy simply nodded and sniffled, hiding his face while they led him to the truck. 

\--

Dropping the omega off at the clinic was rather uneventful, and Theo couldn't help notice Liam being absolutely terrible at trying to be discrete about staring at him.

Leaning against the truck, Theo looked up like he was counting stars. 

"How did you do that?" Liam questioned. Theo's gaze didn't break the sky as he answered.

"What can I say, I'm charming." 

Liam hit him in the arm, rolling his eyes. "Charm and manipulation aren't the same thing." He turned his head away from the chimera, mostly to hide the shade of red creeping up on his cheeks.

Theo turned to look at the beta, with that smug shitfaced-grin on his stupid face. "So did I charm you or manipulate you?" 

Liam let out an annoyed "ugh" and headed away from the truck. Theo folded his arms and laughed. 

"I see we're still having trust issues." 

"You just called yourself a manipultor."

"It's called joking."

"You don't get to joke about that kind of thing anymore." Liam practically snarled. Theo threw his hands up in defense. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I got it. Untrustworthy-"

Liam grabbed a fistful of Theo's shirt and huffed angrily into his face. 

"Why are you like this?" He growled. Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" The chimera whispered. 

"Annoying." Liam tossed him back into the hood of the truck. Theo tilted his head and closed his eyes.

"Why are you like that, then?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, so, wild and untrusting. Wildly untrusting." Theo smiled, and Liam wanted to punch that shit-eating grin right off his head. 

"Trust me, it's only around you." The werewolf scoffed. 

"You'd think all the life-saving and pain taking would amount to something." Theo shrugged, aloof and pleased with himself.

"Why do you think I don't trust you? You could kill me right now, like, RIGHT now and no one would be around to stop you." Liam yelled, exasperated. 

Theo sighed, shaking his head. "No one trusts me Liam, you aren't special." There was no venom or sarcasm in his words. Liam's heart dropped.

"I-"

"Can I go now? I'll drop you off and then you can continue to not trust me miles away from me." 

The two crawled into the truck, Liam feeling more and more awful about the situation as it went by. 

"I think I trust you." He uttered under his breath, knowing Theo heard him.

"I think you still don't know." 

Liam turned away again, but this time moving his hand over Theo's, while he clutched the wheel with the other. The chimera's heart stuttered, but he simply gave a quiet exhale and continued driving. 

"I don't care what _you_ think. I trust you." 

Theo tightened his grip on Liam's hand, opened it to respond, just to close it again.

_I think you're the only person I trust._

**Author's Note:**

> neighbourhood or neighborhood 
> 
> whats with the u, yo
> 
> this was all over the goddamn place im sorry im really really tired my roommates are yelling while playing overwatch my train of thought is all over the place


End file.
